


First Kiss

by Death_inspiresme



Series: Starker prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Underage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/pseuds/Death_inspiresme
Summary: Tony finally decides to man up and do something about his crush. Peter's still a dork.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know, I just wrote a very angsty fic that made me really depressed so I had to get it all out of my system with this. Also this fandom lacks fics like these about the two dorks, I just want to see them kiss dammit.  
> This was originally a tumblr prompt for a drabble, but I got carried away and here we are.

 

   Tony shuffles his feet, unable to quell the sparking nerves in his body. The door in front of him seems so imposing, and for a split second he considers just leaving right now, before anyone sees.

  _'Calm down,'_ he tells himself. It's ridiculous. He's Tony Stark; he shouldn't be this nervous about showing up to a party. Just knock on the damn door already.

   His stiff hands remain as fists at his side. Goddamn it.

   "Hey, what's up?" Someone hollers from behind him, making him jump in surprise. It's a girl, with long dark hair in a messy ponytail; she watches him with sharp, judgemental eyes. "What're you doing? You alright, man?"

   Caught off guard, Tony stammers, opens his mouth to reply but the girl is already shouldering past him and knocking-- _loudly_ \-- on the door. And before Tony can turn and run it swings open to reveal--

   "Hey MJ!" Peter smiles at her, and the sight of him makes Tony's throat go dry. There's a sparkly birthday paper crown atop his messy curls, and _God_ , he's adorable. "Thanks for coming."

   "I'm just here for cake, you dork." MJ retorts, though her voice is laced with unmistakable fondness. She sticks out her tongue at Peter's roll of eyes, then steps past the doorway before yelling past her shoulder, "Oh and by the way, Iron Man was totally creeping outside your door."

    _Shitshitshit_. Wide brown eyes turn to see him for the first time, and he forces a smile on his face, hoping it doesn't come off as a grimace. "Hi."

   "Oh! Hey! Mr. Stark, sorry, I didn't see-- did you... were you, I mean, hi--" Peter's rambling, face completely aflame with a rosy blush; his lips twitch up into a shy smile. "I didn't know if, you'd... you would come."

   "Of course I will, kid. You invited me." Tony replies, smiling and desperately hoping the boy doesn't bring up the 'creeping outside the door' part, but Peter's just ushering him in and he steps into the house. There's soft pop music playing in the background, and the place is filled with purple and blue balloons. There's a couple of teenagers lounging on the same couch he had sat on when he first met Peter, seemingly having a heated argument over something.

   "Monopoly," Peter says, catching his gaze. Ah. He swings the door shut behind him, then looks up at Tony through long, curled lashes (Tony always finds himself staring at them, wondering how they don't get all tangled up whenever the boy blinks). "Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. I really appreciate you being here."

   "It's no problem. And please, call me Tony. You're turning seventeen, there's no need for such formalities."

   "Okay... Tony. You look nice, by the way. Really good. I mean, you always do, but-- uh-" Flushing even harder than before, Peter squeaks, voice pitching adorably high, and Tony finally allows himself to feel relief-- he'd pondered so hard over the proper attire to a seventeen year olds birthday party-- but Peter continues stumbling over his words, looking so distraught that Tony puts a hand out to stop him.

   "You look good too." You look beautiful, Tony wants to add. You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen and you're sweet and lovely and-- jeez, how old is he, twelve? He's hopeless. In an effort to recover himself, Tony reaches out to touch Peter's paper crown, grinning, "especially with this." ...then he realises the cursive writing on it spells out 'birthday princess' and promptly chokes on his own spit.

    _Real smooth, Stark._

   "Oh god." Peter's cheeks turn the same delightful pink as said hat, fingers fluttering over his hair and flopping stray strands into his eyes. " _That_. Right. I lost a bet, Ned says I have to wear it the whole night."

   Tony swallows, and before he can think too much about it he's reaching up slowly to smooth the curls back. He smiles down at Peter, "It's pretty on you."

   The boy's lips fall open and he stares at him, and for a second Tong thinks he's crossed the line; but then he's leaning into his touch and Tony's heart is about to implode--

  
   "Is that Tony Stark?" A voice yells from the living room, and the two of them jump apart, Peter's back colliding into the door. "Ohmygod, that's Tony fucking Stark! He's here!" Awkward, Tony waves at the boy gaping at him. Then May's stepping out of the kitchen, looking frazzled and holding a pitcher of juice.

   "Language!" She scolds, earning a small ' _sorry, sorry_ ', then turns to give him a wide smile. "Tony! Do come join us, let me get you a drink. Peter, you didn't tell me he arrived."

   He glances at Peter. The boy's still slumped against the door, tips of his ears colored red; he clears his throat. "Uh, yeah. I was just welcoming him in."

   Then a bunch of teenagers are all clamouring around him, asking for his autograph and a picture, and Tony sighs and settles himself in for a long night ahead of him.

 

  
   After they finish the monopoly game (which Tony ends up joining them in, claiming himself to be the birthday boy's business partner) and blowing out the candles (immediately after the finishing the birthday song Ned attempts to slam Peter's head into the cake, which Peter easily dodges 'cause spidey-sense and all), Tony settles himself on the island table, watching as the teenagers have fun. After excusing himself to the bathroom, he's on the way back when he passes what he remembers to be Peter's room; the door is ajar.  
  
   "Mr. Stark-- wait, I mean, Tony--" Peter swings the door open, catching him by surprise.

   "Peter. What are you doing here?"

   "I needed a break from everyone out there. It becomes a little too much sometimes," the boy says, leaning against the doorway. He bites his lip. "And, um. I just wanted to say, you know. Thanks. After all you were dragged into this party; it's not exactly the kind you're used to."

   "No, no, I love it. Don't think too much about it," Tony reassures, offering Peter a comforting smile. "Your friends remind me of what we were like during the college years. Though there was _a lot_ more alcohol involved."

   That makes the boy laugh, eyes crinkling at the edges. "Hey, since you're here... do you mind checking something of mine out? I've been working on something new."

   "Sure." Tony walks in, and as the boy clicks the door shut behind him he's hit with a strong wave of memories. "Remember when I showed up the first time here? You looked like you were going to pass out when you saw me."

   " _Wha-_ \- I did not. I was just caught by surprise! It's not everyday you see iron man on your couch," Peter grumbles, flushing a little. Then his gaze softens and he sighs, "that was, what, three years ago?"

   Three years; Tony could hardly believe it. He still remembers watching the boy on the bed-- still a child really, at that time-- talk about his powers, and how he wanted to help people with it. How selfless and good Peter had been, even all those years ago. He watches as the same boy talks to him now with unbridled enthusiasm about his new project, how he's been developing a better version of grenade webs for his spider-suit, pulling out colourful notes from his bedside table, and Tony's overcome with fondness.

   "...So yeah, that's pretty much it. Hopefully it'll work like I planned it out," Peter finishes, slightly out of breath. He beams at Tony. "What do you think?"

   "I think it's fantastic, Peter. You've outdone yourself." At the boy's shy blush, Tony gathers his confidence, continues, "Truly. God, this is all amazing. You're absolutely brilliant."

   "You really think that?" Peter mumbles, moving to sit on his bed opposite him. He ducks his head, examining his hands, and when he looks up a stubborn tuft of hair flops into his eyes again. Tony leans forward, elbows on his knees, and catches his soft gaze.

   "I meant every word I said. You're something entirely special, Parker."

   And Peter smiles at him, a real smile with his lips stretched wide and his teeth showing, and Tony's struck with the overwhelming urge to kiss him, so he does. Closing the little gap between them, he captures Peter's lips with his, eyes fluttering shut, heart slamming so deafeningly against his ribcage he hears it. It's brief, and when Tony pulls back his heart's in his throat.

   Peter stares at him, eyes so huge and brown, face redder than he's ever seen, and for a second Tony thinks, ' _Shit. I've fucked it all up. Well done, you fuckhead'_ and his stomach drops.

   Fingers fluttering up to touch his parted lips, Peter looks at him. "You... you kissed me."

    _Crap_. He wants to crawl in a hole. Tony Stark is going to die right here, on a wooden chair in this nerdy bedroom, walls covered with movie posters. "Uh."

   "You kissed me," the boy repeats. "Why?"

   "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I didn't know why I did," Tony stutters, and he's pretty sure he's blushing just as hard as Peter right now; Jesus, he's embarrassing. Taking a deep breath, he continues, "I was just thinking about how incredibly smart you are, and how you're so kind and so fun to be with, and god you have no idea how beautiful you look, everything about you is just perfect and--"

   This time it's Peter who cuts him off with a kiss; or at least, attempts to. Their faces slam together and Tony's jerked back so hard his head nearly collides with the wall, and he accidentally bites down on Pete's lip. They pull away, a painful groan escaping him as he reaches up to cradle his nose; the boy does the same, looking absolutely horrified. "Oh fuck, jeez I'm sorry, _ow_ I didn't mean to do that." And Tony can't help himself, he bursts into laughter, laughing so hard he can't catch his breath; and he's crying a little too because emotions are confusing. Peter lets out a shy little giggle, honey eyes wet with tears as well, smiling so sweetly at him, and when he says "Can you kiss me again?" Tony does it without hesitation.

   This time it's gentle, the two of them melding together into one, Tony's hands flying up to cradle Peter's face as he deepens the kiss. The boy is, understandably, inexperienced-- his nose bumps against Tony's cheek several times, followed by a quiet ' _shit, sorry'_ \-- but Tony adores it, adores him. It's everything a perfect kiss should be; everything he wanted his first kiss with Peter Parker to be. When they pull back the boy's lips are pink-swollen, shiny with saliva, and his hazel eyes are wide and glassy, and _holy fuck how did he get this lucky?_ Tony's aware that there's others outside, and anyone can barge in right now-- god forbid it be May-- and that yes, what they have will be difficult; but Peter is so worth it.

   Peter's breathy, joyful little laughter makes him smile into their next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! Leave a kudos if you do, and write a comment because comments make me happy :)  
> Also feel free to check out my tumblr @i'm-a-goner--foryou and leave a request!


End file.
